


Posion apple

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Series: Cainbert [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Lancastrian prince robert, M/M, Medium smut, Romantic Gesture, Romeo and Juliet style, War of the Roses, York prince cain, enchanted forest, historic AU, king edward 7th (I think) era, sad but romantic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After my other cainbert fic got received so well and seeing the strange twig archway thing in the summer behind the scenes (forgetting the funfair stuff) it had inspired this Disney Snow White/ Romeo and Juliet esq fic  enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posion apple

Robert had followed the trail of plump red soft rose petals through an enchanted forest to a big posion apple tree full with delicious red fruits this would be the last night they had together because the family's kept them apart but they needed this just once more , when cain had given him a letter telling him to follow the petals he felt in awe .

Robert saw cain slouched on a blanket waiting for his blonde lover with a woven basket 

"Your here" cain smiled 

"Course why wouldn't I be" robert smiled walking over to cain and kneeling then crawling over to cain on all 4s stopping inches  
From cains face 

Cain grabs Roberts head pulling him into a rough kiss , filled with love and desire 

Cain layed down , pulling robert with him Before flipping them over so robert was underneath him 

"I love you" cain said seriously 

"I love you too" robert smiled before pulling cain into another kiss , this one slower , more intimate and loving 

Robert smiled into it a lot more and cain layed down next to him taking out some food and drinks from the palace  
cain fed robert all the strawberrys he wanted and vise versa , they spent the night kissing sloppily saying I love you and drinking the fine wine and foods saving one special red apple, both men knew this was there last night and what they had to do , they had thought up a plan about a week beforehand neither men wanting to kill the one they loved decided they'd do this instead.

Cain climbed ontop of robert and they gently removed each others clothes and kissed a while longer just tracing every inch of the others lean firm body , every. Deliciously delicate. Inch. 

Along all the soft and hard contours of there body's to be discovered thighs , chests , buttocks and all the strong muscles 

Robert bit at cain neck and peppered loving kisses there and nibbling on cains ear 

When cain finally entered robert for the final lovemaking session they'd ever have it was pure bliss 

Cain thrust slowly and delicately into the man he loved making it pleasurable but caring 

Robert scratch and clawing at cains back like an animal 

There gentle gasps and moans like music to there ears , this was so incredibly intimate to them and well it meant alot and they were gonna really push the boat out for what was essentially a goodbye ceremony , you could just feel the sparks in the air  
Practically being so attuned and with one in nature , where they belonged. 

The didn't belong in battle fields , they belonged with eachother and this way they could insure eternal life like that 

Cain just kept kissing robert as he thrust picking up the pace, before making them both come in unison there climax peaking together at the same time before they layed down rested for a bit , got dressed and looked at the stars 

"It's time" cain sighs as his lover rested on his chest 

Robert looked up and nodded sadly lying down cain climbed ontop again and bit into the saved apple from earlier 

This one was the special aaple , the posion apple and there saviour 

He let the sweet juice flow into his mouth onto his lips and kissed robert with gentle sweeps of his tongue,  
Purposefully sharing the poisoned apple juice they spent there time kissing and kissing before cuddling together looking at the stars with there final breath shared with eachother kissing still and then the light drawing from there coloured pupils and eyes closing in a way that made them seem simply asleep , peaceful. 

And they had eternity waiting for them in there next adventure in heaven as they stood staring at the gates of eternal bliss 

They look at eachoher before walking forwards hand in hand ready for there forever together .


End file.
